The story of Jisbon
by Teresa Lisbon 123
Summary: Just a story about Jane and Lisbon finding their way into each others arms, against all odds!  Also some Rigspelt and Chelise in there!
1. Prologue

A/n: We are going to start closer to the ending, and go back to the beginning!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist, this would not be on - it would be on the show!

A beautiful, dark haired ,senior agent of the CBI stood, about to walk down the isle of a beautiful church. Her friends and family were staring, but she didn't see them. The only one she saw was her future husband, and the only one he saw was her. She wore a simple, beautiful white dress that flowed down to the floor. Her hair was done up atop her head, but a few dark curls still hung by her shoulders. Her only piece of jewelry was the cross she always wore.

Her maid of honor was Grace Vanpelt, her best friend. Grace's simple red dress matched their other friend, Elise's. It also matched the dress of a thirteen year old girl, who was newer to the group, but still a very special person in their hearts.

The beautiful flower girl smiled sweetly. She had known the group for a while, though, they had been out of touch for a few years.

Standing next to Teresa Lisbon, ready to walk her down the isle, was a dear old friend, Virgil Minelli. He had been the only real father figure in Teresa's life, so it was perfectly natural to every one there.

In one month, it would be Grace in a white dress, and in another, Elise.

For now, however, Teresa was the star.

No one was surprised at who the groom, was, although they were surprised he had traded his blue suit for a black one.

The room had everyone from the CBI there, as well as Teresa's brothers, and Tommy's very pregnant wife. Patrick's old carnie friends were there, as well as Sophie Miller, or as she was known at that time, Sophie Minelli.

Everyone was surprised that Roslind came, as well as quite a few other people from past cases.

The organ began to play, and Teresa began to walk.

As she stepped toward her smiling groom, she began to think back to the events that had led up to that fateful day….

a/n 2: So, what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Please?


	2. Kristina

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist. If I did, Jane would have punched Mashburn in the nose at the end of Red Hot.

It all started about six months ago…."Jane, they brought Kristina in here for her last appointment! This is your last chance to get her to stay in the 'land of the living'"

They had been bringing Kristina up to the CBI, to give Jane every possible chance to save her, even though in their minds, she was already dead.

This was Jane's last chance to save Kristina though, or they were going to bury her.

Jane stayed in the room talking to Kristina for nearly an hour, but she still insisted she was dead. When time was nearly up, Jane went and got two cups of tea, because he wanted to have tea with Kristina one last time. He filled the cups, and then sat down in front of Kristina, and began to sip. Then he lifted her cup to her lips, and poured a very little bit into her mouth. He was surprised when she started choking on the tea. She gasped, and after catching her breath, she began to speak:

"Pa-Patrick, Where am I? Wha-What am I d-doing here? What happened?"

Jane's face lit up in surprise. "Are you alive?" She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Well, yeah! I'm right here talking to you, aren't I?"

He didn't even bother to explain; instead he pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away and asked, "Ok, what is going on?"

"Jane? I'm sorry, it's time for- Wait, Kristina? You're ok?" Lisbon was surprised, to say the least, to see Jane and Kristina hugging,

"Ok, what. Happened?" Kristina felt like screaming! Obviously something had happened, and she wanted to know what!

"Red John kidnapped you, and hypnotized you into thinking you were dead!"

"He did? Wow, I can't remember anything past… oh, the last thing I remember is lying on my couch to go to sleep!"

"Do you remember running away from police protection?" Now that Lisbon's surprise had worn off, she was not pleased at the thought of losing Jane again, and Kristina's disappearance was an issue which made Jane furious, and furious Jane meant Jane would not be taking Kristina out on another date.

"Oh, I was such an idiot! I mean, You," Speaking to Patrick, "Told me Red John would try and hurt me, and I didn't listen, Oh I am so sorry!" Lisbon was surprised, but not as surprised as she was when, for a split second, Kristina turned away from Jane, and grinned at Lisbon in a "Nice try. Next time, Try harder!" grin. Lisbon frowned, but said nothing. Jane replied, "I forgive you. I think you learned your lesson! Would you like to go to dinner tonight, to celebrate your return to the land of the living?"

Kristina glanced at Lisbon, and what she saw made her feel the first bit of guilt she had felt since this whole thing started: Acceptance. Lisbon had accepted the situation, because she loved him too much to make him choose between his best friend and his girlfriend.

Later that day, when she returned to her desk, she found a blue index card. On it were written the words: "You love him. I'm sorry. –K. F." Jane and Kristina walked past her office a few moments later, so that Jane could "Sign out", And Kristina added," Patrick, you go along. I'll be along in a moment." "Ok!" Kristina turned to Lisbon, who nodded, as if to say, "It's ok." But When Kristina had almost reached the door, Lisbon added, in a calm voice "He has been through a lot. If you break his heart, your body will never be found."

"I won't."

"Good."

About two hours later, Lisbon got a call- They had found a new Red John murder.

She called Jane, and he said, "On my way."

Little did they know, This case would test friendships, reveal truths, and change all of their lives…Forever.

A/N: Hang in there! Hint: updates come faster if you review!


	3. The crime scene

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. The. Mentalist.

In the car ride to the scene, Lisbon explained that, while the sheriff of Johnston county wouldn't go into detail, he did say that this one was… different. He wouldn't say how, he just said that they would be able to tell what the difference was when they got there. So, there they were, on a Saturday evening, heading to a crime scene. While Lisbon wasn't happy that Red John had resurfaced, and thus, Jane would go back to his "Kill Red John" mode, she couldn't help but feel a little glad that he wasn't with Kristina. She was fairly certain that when the time came, she could stop him from killing Red John. With Kristina, she was doing good to keep herself from killing her!

When they reached the crime scene, a storage facility, the sheriff,

Bob Johnston, greeted them.

"It's the first time in my 35 years I ever seen anythin' like this, an' I just, I'd heard about Red Joe on the news, and I just thought,"

"John."

"Huh?" The sheriff noticed Jane for the first time, and wasn't pleased at being interrupted.

"His name is Red John. If you would show us the crime scene, it would be very much appreciated."

"Oh, um, of course, of course, right in here, um, I think ya'll will see what th' difference is..."

When they entered, they saw the difference right away. Make that, differences.

"So, we have: Blood covering the floor, multiple smiley faces, and, most importantly, no body. That is certainly different!"

Lisbon finished her observations, and waited for Jane to say something like, "It's not Red John." Instead, he said,

"What's that?" He pointed to a white piece of paper.

Lisbon picked it up, and everyone felt sick. It was a photograph of a teen girl, with one slight addition: A red smiley face drawn on it in marker. Jane's voice was shaky as he said:

"This is Red John."

"How can you tell?" Asked Grace, who had been watching quietly with the rest of the team until then.

"Red John's hobby is to taunt me, to tell me I am not good enough to catch my wife and child's killer."

"So?" Asked Rigsby.

"So, this girl looks almost exactly like my child!"

A/N: I know, this is a little short. I couldn't go any further with this chapter after that line. (If you tell me what you think, I might update faster!)


	4. Serously?

Disclaimer: Will someone tell me if I have to do a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, or just each story? It breaks my heart every time I have to type that I. DON'T OWN. THE. MENTALIST! (Sniff!)

"Oh, Patrick, I am so sorry! You are the last person in the world to deserve this… I...I... Oh, dear!" Lisbon knew who the speaker was before she even looked.

"What are you doing here, Miss Frye?" She tried to be friendly, but it was quite difficult with her acting like that. Grace frowned. It was Jane that didn't like Kristina in the beginning, and now even that was long over. So, what was Lisbon's problem? Unless…? Grace nearly hit herself in the head for not noticing sooner. This could be fun!

"Hey, Kristina! It's good to see you again! I mean, good to see you where you don't think you are dead!" Lisbon coughed.

"Yes. It is good to see you. The question remains: What are you doing here?" Lisbon managed to sound polite, even though she really didn't want to.

"Well, I called Hightower, and she agreed to let me help!" Jane smirked.

"Kristina, after all you went through, you are still on this 'psychic' thing? There is no such thing as psychics!" Lisbon actually had to bite her tongue to keep from sticking it out.

"Whatever you say… An order is an order, however."

"Yes," Grace said, feeling slightly sorry for her boss," You ordered Hightower to let you help!" Lisbon turned to Grace, surprised. She just sent her a knowing smile, which caused Lisbon to quickly turn back to Kristina, now having a perfect response.

"Now, Grace, Jane, play nice. I'm sure Kristina has heard from the dead spirit of this girl, and can tell us more about her killer!"

"Why, agent Lisbon, you know that I can not command spirits to speak to me! They speak when they choose. I just listen." Jane smiled.

"Translation: You haven't seen enough to do what I do already-observe!" Lisbon couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Kristina, You know you can't help us anymore than you can grow wings and fly! Feel free to ramble about nothing for as long as you want, however." Lisbon felt quite pleased with herself. Every agent in the room, plus Kristina, was very grateful that Jane was distracted by Red John, or else he would have figured out in a moment what was going on. Grace called,

"Hey, Lisbon, come check this out!" Lisbon walked over to where Grace stood in a corner, studying something. Grace began gesturing, but the words she said under her breath were obviously what she had called Lisbon over for:

"Boss, I think maybe you should tone it down a notch. I mean, I finally figured out what bits and pieces of what I've seen, and I know how you feel about Jane, and I have a feeling that if you get into a cat-fight here and now, Jane will figure it out too." Lisbon didn't even bother to deny it, instead lowering her voice to match Grace's.

"I know, and I already promised myself and Kristina that I would let him go, so that I wouldn't hurt him, it's just, I didn't expect to be working with her! If I start pushing it too much, will you like, cough to get my attention? That will tell me,

' Lisbon, be quiet now!'" Grace nodded.

"Sure, boss. And for the record-"She was cut off by a sudden shriek. They came running to Kristina, who had screamed, and was now the center of attention.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked frantically.

"I…I'm…I'm getting something! She is trying to tell me something!" Lisbon frowned. Seriously? She so did not feel like running to Kristina every time she claimed to be 'getting something from the great beyond'!

"What?" She asked, barely keeping the sarcasm out of her voice.

"This…This girl… She was killed…about five…five hours ago… she… her body was…was destroyed… you'll never find it… she says that she's…happy now… she was never happy with her abusive family… she says not to worry… you will catch him one day, one case…not this one…" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Oh did she?" Kristina grinned.

"Why yes, agent Lisbon, she did!"

"No she didn't!"

A/N: Well? Who said it? As soon as one person guesses correctly, I will continue!


	5. Laura Austin

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mentalgal, who ended up guessing who it was, even though she was kidding.

Everyone looked over at the door, where the voice came from. They could not believe their eyes! The girl from the photo stood at the door, smiling at them calmly.

"I am sure that I didn't say that to you" She commented, as if she didn't even notice their stares. Jane took a deep breath.

"I-I- Ok, where do I start? You're here, you're alive, you…" He couldn't continue. This went against everything that he had ever thought possible! Either Red John didn't kill her, which made no sense, or she was alive again. (Yeah, not so believable either.) She smirked.

"Last time I checked, yes." Cho spoke up,

"So did Red John kill you or did you escape, which made him mad?"

"Neither." Lisbon took a go at finding out what was going on.

"So, what is going on? Why are we here?"

"Because there are smiley faces all over the wall! Wow, Mr. Jane, I would expect more of your co-workers!" Kristina muttered,

"Yes you would." It was very quiet, but the girl caught it.

"Ok, Miss Frye, what do you think is going on?"

"Well…Well…I…I…I mean…I'm not a cop…"

"No, but you are a psychic, right?" The sarcasm was clear in the girl's voice.

"Um…Um…Well I…" Lisbon cut in,

"Ok, let's start over. What is your name?"

"Laura Austin. And wait, don't tell me, you are," She began pointing "Agent VanPelt, Who used to date Agent Rigsby, Agent Cho, who really wishes that Mr. Jane and Miss Frye would stop dating, and Mr. Jane would ask out Agent Lisbon, because she doesn't get on his nerves as much as Miss Frye." She pointed to each person as she said their name. Jane said,

"Wait, Kristina and I aren't dating!" Lisbon spoke up,

"Yeah, you kind of are!" Jane shook his head. Kristina cut in,

"Oh, it's alright, you can tell them honey." Jane frowned.

"No, I just asked you to dinner to celebrate." Lisbon spoke up,

"Well, this is quite interesting, but I want to know: Laura, why didn't Red John kill you?" Laura grinned.

"Oh, Kristina? I really want to answer her question, but something stands in the way: I can't tell the truth in front of a professional liar! Of course, if this professional liar were to tell the truth…" Kristina rolled her eyes.

"What did I ever do to you…? Ok, I think it is kind of obvious, but I am not a psychic." Laura smiled.

"Agent Lisbon, anytime you need a Mentalist on your side, let me know…

Oh, right, the question. I work for Red John, and it is hard for her-him to find good help!"

A/N:Surprise! What do you think?


	6. Laura Jane?

"What?" Lisbon asked. Laura smirked.

"Mr. Jane, I would think you would choose someone with better hearing… I said I work for Red John!" Jane was startled that she could change gears so fast.

"I…I think what she means is, you're a kid!" Laura smirked.

"Yes, I know that!" Grace spoke up.

"No offense, how could a kid be that helpful to Red John?" Laura immediately grew serious.

"Well, she couldn't very well leave me alone!" Everyone gasped.

"She?" Laura sighed,

"She." Kristina sighed,

"Who is she?" Laura replied,

"Nice try Krissy, I recognize you!" Everybody stared. Jane spoke up,

"Krissy?" Kristina stepped slowly away from everybody. It didn't matter. They just surrounded her.

"Krissy is the nickname I gave her when she was taking care of me. She was my baby-sitter from the time I was seven years old until the time that Mom hypnotized her." Grace frowned. Something was bothering her. She just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Wait, so Kristina worked for Red John too?" Asked Jane. Laura nodded. Lisbon said,

"We keep dancing around this…Who is Red John?" Laura glanced away.

"If you will take me out to eat, I'll tell you everything I know." Everyone stared at her.

"When Mom finds a new way to make D-Mr. Jane mad, she sometimes forgets things, such as, feeding me." Grace gasped.

"Did you…you almost said…Oh, no wonder!" Everyone turned to Grace. Lisbon asked,

"What are you talking about?" Grace answered,

"Well, she was seven years old when her mom took her, she is what, fourteen now?" Laura nodded. Grace continued,

"She is a little mentalist, she has blonde curly hair, blue eyes… She's Jane's daughter!" Laura nodded again.

"What? No! My daughter is dead, and so is her mother! Trust me, I know!" Laura turned to him.

"Daddy, can we watch chex-mix?" Jane stepped back, startled.

"Oh my gosh, you… How? I saw you laying there dead myself! How could…?" Lisbon spoke up in confusion,

"Watch chex-mix?" Jane closed his eyes.

'When Laura-Charlotte was about four years old, Angela was pouring a bowl of chex-mix when Char-Laura came downstairs. She asked me what Angela was doing. I told her she was pouring a bowl of chex-mix. In her sleepy, four year old voice, she asked, 'Daddy, can we watch chex-mix?'" Laura hugged him.

"You still remember!" Jane grinned.

"How could I forget the only time in my whole life where I sat with my daughter on my lap, watching my wife pour cereal?" Laura spoke up,

"Just, call me Laura. I haven't gone by Charlotte in years, and Char-Laura takes too long." She grinned. Then she grew serious again and turned to Jane.

"Mom was angry when you moved on, and when Krissy and you started dating, back before she was hypnotized, well that just made her furious!" Lisbon frowned. Who was before Kristina? Laura spoke up calmly,

"Nice try, Krissy." Everyone turned to Kristina, who had, in all of the talking, been backing slowly toward the door. Lisbon asked,

"Kristina, do you really want me to have to chase you down? I don't think I would be in a very good mood by the time I caught you!" Kristina sighed.

"It was worth a try." Laura grinned.

"Always." Rigsby asked,

"Where are we going to eat again?'

An hour later, once Kristina had been dropped off, seated around a table in a hamburger place, the whole team, plus Laura, were talking about the one and only Patrick Jane.

"You did not!" Jane grinned.

"I did!" Laura shook her head.

"What would make you sneak a pony into the CBI?"

"Well, it was Lisbon's birthday, and after her last birthday, I figured I had to do something good!" Everyone laughed, than Grace spoke up,

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you do for her last birthday?" Everyone who had been there looked at Jane, amused.

"Well, it was my first year there, and I didn't know it was her birthday, and when I found out, I felt so bad that I went to store and bought her peanut butter cookies. What I didn't know," He added, grinning, "Was that she's allergic to peanut butter!" Laura laughed.

"So I decided to buy her a dog. Come to find out, she is allergic to dogs!" Laura smirked.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! So I bought her tickets to a movie theater-"

"Don't tell me she's allergic to movies!"

"No, but it was a movie she already had planned to go to the next day-with her boyfriend, who showed up when I was giving her the tickets! He didn't take it too well…" Lisbon interrupted, shaking her head,

"Didn't take it too well? He BROKE UP WITH ME, and then took a model to the movie!" Laura laughed.

"Nice." Rigsby spoke up,

"Oh, yeah, he does all sorts of things that get him in trouble!" Everybody laughed. Laura spoke up,

"And yet Agent Lisbon still puts up with him!" Lisbon blushed.

"He closes cases!" Cho spoke up, with his usual stone face,

"And he buys you ponies, jewelry, couches-"

"Enough!" Lisbon exclaimed, blushing even harder than she already was. Laura spoke up,

"Is it just me, or would they make the perfect couple? They already fight like a married couple!" Lisbon blushed, and to everybody's surprise, so did Jane.

"Enough, everybody, we need to get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am." Rigsby answered.

A/N: So? What do you think?


	7. Words and more

A/N: Something occurred to me today, something that caused the first part of this chapter

Warning: Jane is a little OOC..

Back at the CBI, everyone sat at their computers, trying to find out as much as they could about Angela Ruskin-Jane after her "death" as they could. Laura walked up to Cho and asked,

"It I was to try and get Dad and agent Lisbon on a date, how would you recommend I do that?" Cho stared at her blankly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Laura frowned.

"Why not? I'm not afraid!"

"You do realize that if your mother is still alive, technically her and your dad are still married, right?" Laura sighed.

"No, they're not." Jane had over-heard that, and asked,

"Why not? We never got a divorce. I never signed anything. We're still married!" Laura shook her head.

"Danny Ruskin is an excellent forger. He signed 'your' name, pretending to be you. They did it so that you would not get bills if she bought anything. You are not married." Jane sighed. Cho calmly spoke up,

"Do you want to be married to Red John? I mean, she's still a criminal." Jane nodded.

"I know. I just…I just can't believe this is real, you know…I just…" Laura spoke up.

"Dad? I have a feeling that Agent Cho is not a 'feelings person.' You might want to talk to someone else…" Jane nodded, and, almost without thinking, started walking toward Lisbon's office.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"Hey." She answered. She looked at him carefully, before waving vaguely to the couch.

"Have a seat." He did. He sat there for a moment, thoughtfully. She didn't say anything. She knew that when he was ready, he would say something. Not much, just a little thing or two. Finally he spoke.

"I'm just getting used to the fact that they're gone, when I find out that neither of them are dead, and that my wife killed almost twenty people, including one that looked like her, and one that looked like our daughter. Kristina worked for Red John, my daughter is so grown up… I didn't get to see her grow up…I…almost everyone I care about is against me…Kristina, My wife, my brother-in-law…" He stood and looked at her angrily.

"And you're off having your little boy-friends, then getting upset when I take a friend out to dinner!" She gasped.

"Jane, I…" He glared at her.

"You what? You didn't think I'd figure out about Mashburn? Or you didn't think I'd figure out you were jealous? It took me a little while on the last one, but I finally figured out why you dislike Kristina so much!" Lisbon shook her head.

"No, Jane, with Mashburn…I put myself in a bad situation, going over to his house, but I wouldn't have… he threatened to cut my throat and paint my toenails in my own blood if I didn't…I did research afterwards, he couldn't be Red John, but that didn't mean I would be dead, or that you wouldn't be hurt. So I did as he said. Afterwards, I convinced myself it was my idea, so that you wouldn't ask questions… and with Kristina… well, I'm sorry, I'm just used to being the center of your attention. I really am sorry." Jane stared at her for a moment, before pulling her into his arms.

"It's alright, Teresa," Her whispered into her ear. "No one will hurt you now." They were both surprised when "More than Words" stared playing somewhere in the background, but neither pulled away, instead just holding each other tighter. As they began to sway to music, Laura stood outside of the office, grinning at Grace.

"Thanks, I would have never figured our 'their song' other-wise!"

A/N: I know, at least one of you guys like Mashburn. It's just that Lisbon seems to have too much class to do what she did. This is my explanation for that. Let me know what you think! Please?


	8. Reflections

A/N: This is mostly just Jane's reflections on the different people in his life.

Jane and Lisbon danced for about an hour, before Jane realized that Lisbon had fallen asleep. He gently scooped her up and laid her on the couch. He dropped his coat over her, before sitting down at her desk.

His mind began to wander. It wandered right to his daughter, whom he was sure was right outside the office, playing "More Than Words" over and over again. She was beautiful, the spitting image of her mother.

Her Mother. Another person to think about. She was beautiful, but she had never been exactly nice. At the time he had liked her quick, cool comments that broke peoples' hearts. Now, looking back, he realized that was just an outlet for her venom. She was a murderer, and she was taking out her anger on innocent bystanders. She was their daughter's mother though.

Thinking of his daughter brought to his mind another person: Grace.

Grace came to mind for two reasons: One, he knew she was out there with Laura, because she was the only one that knew "their song." And two, Grace had kind of become a "second daughter" to him. She felt sorry for him, and more than anything, she wanted to help him. But more importantly, he wanted to protect her. He didn't want her going out with guys who didn't deserve her. Actually, no one deserved her, but Rigsby loved her. The rules kept them apart, and thus, no one should get her.

Rigsby. Rigsby was kind of…not the sharpest tool in the drawer, but he did the best he could. He was strong, and Jane knew that he was always looking out for his team. Jane had recently seen some tension between him and Cho. Rigsby probably asked Cho to back him up in something illegal. Cho had, and he felt bad for asking him to do it. However, that was in the past now, and Rigsby and Cho were back to normal.

Cho. Good old Cho. He didn't say much, but when he did, you better listen! He would protect anyone in the team, but he was especially protective of Lisbon. He probably reminded her of his own little sister.

Lisbon. That was someone Jane had been thinking about a lot recently. He knew he loved her, but he also knew how much danger she would be in if they actually dated, and especially if they got married. If he thought that was dangerous before, it was triply so now. His "wife" would be furious, and Lisbon would be dead before they even walked down the isle. No, they couldn't date. At least not right now. But he did love her, and he planned on keeping his promise of protecting her for as long as he had to. So there they were: Angela, the killer ex-wife that kept the fact that she and his daughter were alive for years, Laura, the daughter that loved him, Grace, the daughter he never had, Rigsby, the human stomach that loved his team, Cho, the straight faced defender, and Lisbon, the Juliet to his Romeo. The woman he loved, but couldn't have. All in all, (Minus Angela), a pretty good family.

"Boss?" Rigsby's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" But it was too late. She was already awake.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"Boss, we-we got a message. From Red John." Lisbon sat straight up. Jane hurried over.

"What does it say?" Rigsby didn't even bother to comment on their simultaneous voices, instead handing the letter to Jane. Jane spoke.

"Call the rest of the team in here." Rigsby nodded. Five minutes later, The five team-mates stood around Jane, who took a deep breath and began to read.

"Patrick, Laura didn't come home. I assume that means she went to you. That would imply that she told you who I was. Oh, well. The game is no longer any fun. While you still love me, you are no longer in love with me. You feel out of love with me and into love with her. Get ready. This game is about to go to a whole new level. And you are so not ready. I hope you get that way, because only one of us is getting out of this alive. All my love, Angela."

A/N: So, that was a little short. Still, please let me know what you think. :)


	9. Elise and Confessions

A/N: Cho is a little OOC.

Hightower walked in.

"Oh, Angela was serious. She has already found and attacked another victim. She actually lived, but she is in the ICU as we speak." Lisbon spoke up,

"Who was the victim?" Hightower closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"Elise… Chan." Cho suddenly turned to Jane and glared at him.

"Great. Your ex-wife tried to kill my girlfriend because she's mad at you. Just great!" Lisbon spoke up.

"Cho, that's not exactly fair." Cho nodded.

"I am going to go see my girlfriend." Hightower commented,

"But she's in ICU. You can't see her." Cho walked out the door, calling over his shoulder,

"Then I'll go stay in the hospital!"

"Love can make people do weird things." Everybody looked at Laura, surprised.

"What did I miss?" She added. Lisbon handed her the letter. Laura frowned.

"Oh, wow. And now she has attacked Agent Cho's girlfriend!" Lisbon sighed.

"You know your mother better than anyone. What would she do now?" Laura closed her eyes.

"Well, let's see…. She would… she would… I think she would… probably… I don't know. Normally she would feed me, but never herself. I assume she already ate, but I don't know." Lisbon sighed.

"So we've got nothing. Great. Grace, look up Danny on the computer. It's probably a long shot, but he's most likely the one supplying her money. He might have slipped up.

Rigsby, go to Elise's house. Check out the scene." Hightower went back to her office, and Grace and Rigsby went to work. Laura sighed and said,

"I'm going to go get a drink." Jane looked at Lisbon.

"Don't leave this building." She looked at him, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Angela will have trouble getting inside the building, and you will be her favorite victim."

"Why?" Jane took her hand.

"Because she wants to and is going to get rid of anybody I care about, and you are the one she sees as her main target." Lisbon closed her eye.

"Jane, we keep dancing around this: Why would she want to kill me the most?" Jane began to pace.

"Well, think. She wants to get rid of any competition she has for the center of my attention. She took Cho away by making him mad at me, she will in one single stroke take Grace and Rigsby away from me by attacking Rigsby, she took Kristina away from me by-"

"Wait, wait! She's going to attack Rigsby?" Jane looked at her as if it were obvious.

"Well, yes! She is waiting for him at Elise's house. She wants to hurt me, and she knows you'll send someone to Elise's house to check it out, either Rigsby or Van Pelt, and which ever one she attacks, it will turn them both against me." Lisbon exclaimed,

"That would have been nice to know!" Jane shrugged.

"I thought it went without saying." Lisbon sighed.

"Anyway, what does that have to do with…" Jane interrupted.

"Don't you see, my dear? You are her grand finale! She will kill you, and I will have lost you and made everybody else mad at me all in one!" Lisbon shook her head.

"But why me? I mean, everybody else would already be mad at you, so what would she have to gain from killing me last?" Jane closed his eyes.

"Because I love you."


	10. Angela on the loose

A/N: Sorry, it's been longer than usual… I think I'm going to try and make up for it with a long chapter…

Lisbon nearly fell over. Then she caught herself.

"He means platonically" She assured herself. Jane sighed.

"Lisbon, have you forgotten? I can read your mind. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." She stared at him. At some point she would have to ask him how he did that… Not then, but someday. At that point, her best plan of action was to…

"What are you talking about?" Jane chuckled.

"My dear, you are thinking that I just meant as a friend, and, as I already said, you're wrong." She sighed. "As a friend" would fit the whole team, not just her. He loved her the way she loved him. She wouldn't say that though…

"Lisbon, if you didn't notice that, I'm not sure you're cut out to be a cop! Now, I know you don't feel the same way, but right now we need to think of your safety." She decided not to correct him right away. Instead she started pacing.

"You're right. I don't want to die. And as for how I feel about you, right again. I nearly sacrificed my career for you multiple times, betrayed the trust of an old friend for you, danced with you, allow you to pull all of your crazy stunts when a simple one would work, looked the other way about Rigsby and Van Pelt for you, nearly got killed trying to save you, all because I don't love you!" He stared at her, surprised. She laughed and continued,

"As a cop, I don't have to be as observant, especially when my team has a consultant. However, if he didn't notice something that obvious, maybe my team needs a new consultant!" He grinned sheepishly. Then he grew serious.

"Lisbon, my ex-wife is right now out there trying to get rid of everyone I care about. It's not safe for anything to come from this right now." She studied him carefully.

"I know, but now we both know the truth, so eventually…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"I know. Until then…" And he walked up to her and gently kissed her forehead. She wasn't really sure how to react, so she didn't. As Jane slowly pulled back, the door opened. Van Pelt took one look at the scene and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just…" Lisbon cut her off.

"No, what's up?" Jane was now a few steps back, so Lisbon focused fully on Van Pelt.

"Well, I think that Daniel Ruskin slipped up. A few hours ago, he paid a bill on a house. It was with the credit card. Easily traceable. Only thing? It is nowhere near his last know address!" Lisbon nodded.

"Thanks." Jane shook his head.

"Danny Ruskin doesn't slip up. Not like that. So either he's trying to lead us off the trail…"

"Or he's trying to help us!" Lisbon finished slowly. Jane nodded.

"But why would he do something like that? She's his sister!" Grace questioned. Jane shook his head.

"Not biologically, anyway. He was adopted when he was a few months old. Then, seven months later, surprise! Angela Ruskin joined the family! He always kind of had a crush on her…" Grace responded,

"But that makes even less sense! If he has feelings like that for her, why would he give her up like that?" Jane shrugged. Lisbon, however, had an answer.

"Because he had already lost her!" Jane and Grace looked at her, confused. Lisbon resumed pacing.

"If he has a crush on her, and she fell in love with someone else, he'd see it as a form of betrayal. But if the person she was in love with made fun of her on TV," She glanced at Jane apologetically. He nodded. She continued.

"He would take her back swiftly. But if she fell in love again, well that would break his heart again. And if the person she's in love with this time doesn't slander her on TV, but compliments her, well he would just know he lost her, and thus would want to get her far away!" They all remembered when TV reporter Brad Roberts talked to them about Red John a few days before she showed up again:

*Flashback*

"So, you are trying to catch the amazingly skilled serial killer, Red John? Wow, you do know that he's like the best, right?" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"The best at killing people? Maybe. But we will catch him, and he will pay for his crimes!"

"Come on! A small part of you has to be in awe! I mean, he's killed nearly twenty people, and yet you can't catch him!" Lisbon was getting impatient.

"Look, he's a bad guy! We will catch him, and he will pay. I am not at all impressed by the fact that-" She suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Oh, I'm impressed by the fact that she can scare the might agent Lisbon! You realized you were talking about her on live television, and it scared you half to death!" Lisbon was too stressed out to notice what he had called Red John.

"I-I-I have to go!"

"Maybe she'll kill you!" He called.

"You'd deserve it!"

*End Flashback*

Lisbon groaned.

"How could I not have caught that? He told me Red John was a she, and I just didn't even notice!" Jane put a hand on her arm. She remembered the conversation with Jane a few minutes before, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's ok. It's alright. It's all going to be ok. I'm not mad, Van Pelt's not mad, no one's mad. You were stressed. It's ok. It's all ok. Everything is ok." She blinked. Surely he wasn't…

"Now, you are very calm. You are very safe. It's ok. Everything is ok. You are perfectly safe. It's ok." Lisbon blinked. Her eyes were getting heavy. She couldn't fight it much longer.

"You are calm and relaxed and safe and ok. You are light as a feather and you know you're ok, and you know no one's going to hurt you. You're ok. I promise. You are perfectly safe and relaxed and calm and secure." Lisbon gave up. She wasn't going to win anyway. As soon as she gave up, she slipped into a deep, hypnotized state. She was now fully out of control. It was ok. She trusted Jane.

"Now, I want you to very slowly sit down on the couch." She did.

"Now, I want you to tell me your favorite color."

"Blue. Yes. Blue."

"Very good. Now, why do you like blue?"

"Your eyes… your eyes are blue." Van Pelt felt very out of place, but there was nothing she could do. She still had more to tell them.

"Hmm… And what was your favorite color before you met me?"

"Green."

"And why green?"

"My room was green. It had a lock… he couldn't get to me there…" Jane realized she meant her dad.

"And he can't get to you know, either. No one can. Not if you don't want them to."

"I know… You'll protect me…" Jane smiled.

"Yes. You're ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, when you wake up, you'll know that you did nothing wrong, ok?" Van Pelt couldn't let him erase part of her memory without saying something.

"Jane, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jane nodded, his eyes never leaving Lisbon's. Lisbon, however, had been shaken by Van Pelt's voice, and was no longer hypnotized.

"Jane, what just happened?" Van Pelt sighed.

"He hypnotized you. He tried to make you forget-"

"Jane! I can't believe you tried to erase my memory! It didn't work, by the way! I still remember my mistake as clear as if it were yesterday!" Jane shot Van Pelt a Look, before turning back to her.

"It's ok. I promise, it's ok. No one is mad. I promise." Van Pelt sighed.

"Um, guys, I thought of something… I have trouble believing Angela is Red John. You see, everybody who ever knew Red John described him as a 'he', including… His girlfriends." Laura showed up about that time.

"Oh, I can explain that, she has a favorite helper, Bob Johnston!" Lisbon gasped.

"Bob Johnston? That's the sheriff that brought us to the crime scene!" Hightower walked in.

"What about Bob Johnston? Wait, I don't care, I need to tell you guys something about him-he's dead! Killed by Red John!" Lisbon sighed. Jane glared. Laura recoiled in confusion. Van Pelt sighed,

"She's getting rid of witnesses." Hightower frowned.

"Oh, and, Rigsby was attacked. He is in the ambulance, on the way to the hospital. He seems to be fine, but the paramedics want to be sure." Lisbon sighed. Van Pelt gasped.

"I-I have to-I have to go!" Lisbon closed her eyes. Oh, yay. She was next. Hightower added,

"Red John has been busy. Sophie Miller was attacked, also. She is alive, but she's going to need therapy for a while." Jane groaned. Now what? Hightower took a deep breath and said,

"One last bit of news- we got another letter!" Jane took it and read,

"Dearest Patrick, I guess you didn't take me seriously when I said the game had gone to a whole new level. Now you know, I meant it. Now that I've hurt all of these people, time for the other spree. A spree in which the victims don't live to hate you. If you think I'm kidding, you're wrong. People are about to die. Can you save them all? I doubt it. All my love, Angela."

A/N: Was that good enough to repay you guys for my disappearance? I hope so!


	11. So many targets, so little time

A/N: None! Can you believe it?

Jane shuddered. He had a lot to deal with. Lisbon spoke up,

"We should probably go see Sophie and Rigsby." Hightower nodded.

"Go." So, off they went. When they reached the hospital, they found Rigsby right away. As the paramedics had thought, he was fine. Just a few scratches. Van Pelt was right next to him, her arms around him. Just then, her fiancé walked in.

"What's going on? Grace, we have reservations in a few hours!" Grace shrugged.

"Wayne was hurt. How did you find us if you didn't know that?" Craig suddenly stepped back a few steps. Jane frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing…I…just…need to…go!" Grace shook her head.

"No, you need to tell me what's going on!" He closed his eyes, obviously trying to come up with an excuse.

"Craig, honey, we have to go! I have to be at the theater for practice in half an hour!" The thin, tall blonde walked in to the room.

"Oh, um, hi, everybody, I'm Monica. I'm Craig's girlfriend! And you are all…?" Grace's eyes narrowed. Tears filled them, but anger was bubbling out, not sadness.

"Well, I, for one was his fiancé!" Craig turned to her.

"Come on, Grace! Don't-" Grace was now right in his personal space.

"Craig O'Laughlin, if you ever come within three feet of me again, I will personally see to it that you are fired from the FBI and never get a job in law enforcement again. And I know people who can make that happen, if you like!" He backed out of the room quickly. Grace called,

"Stop!" He froze and looked at her hopefully.

"What." Her voice full of emotion, she answered,

"You forgot this!" She yanked the engagement ring off of her finger and hurled it at him. He ducked, so it sailed right into an extremely irked Monica.

"Craig? You were dating me while you were engaged? Oh, no! I am so through with you! I can't believe you would do that!" She stomped off. Craig stood there, confused. Grace took a step toward him.

"Get. Out." He didn't want to press his luck, so he hurried out of the room. Grace turned to Jane.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't made fun of your wife on television, we wouldn't be in this mess!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she exclaimed,

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was mad at Craig, not you! I'm sorry! I-" Jane cut her off.

"It's ok. You were mad. I was close, I'm not your boss, I'm not a kid, and you're not in love with me." Grace sighed.

"I guess. But you still didn't deserve that." He shrugged. Laura frowned and turned her attention to Rigsby.

"Um, did my mom say anything to you?" He frowned.

"Like what?" Laura shrugged.

"Anything, really. She always says something or writes something, to her victim or to you guys, before she kills them, something important, either to her or to them. Once, she wrote on a victim's wall, 'He is mar'. It meant nothing to you guys, and nothing to Jared. But it meant everything to her. She was saying, 'He is married.' She meant you." She pointed at Jane.

"She was trying to tell agent Lisbon to leave you alone." Grace frowned.

"But he's not married. You said that she had Danny sign the paper so they weren't married." Laura shrugged.

"In her mind they were DINO." Everyone looked at her, their face full of confusion. Laura laughed and explained,

"Divorced In Name Only." Jane sighed. Rigsby, who had been thinking silently up until that point, spoke up,

"Well, she said, 'The first was a mistake, the second was too, but the third was on purpose: I did it all for you.' I don't know what that means, but…" Laura shrugged. Jane frowned for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Laura." She looked at him in confusion. He asked,

"Do you remember 'The princess and the knights?'" She frowned for a moment, before nodding.

"Oh!" Jane frowned, before asking,

"What was that girl's name?" Laura started pacing.

"I-I don't remember!" Lisbon spoke up,

"Wait, will someone let me in on what's going on here?" Jane turned to her.

"Laura was in a school play when she was six. Her part was just a tree, although my eyes rarely left it. It was school wide, and an eight year old had the line 'The first was a mistake, the second was too, but the third was on purpose: I did it all for you.'" Lisbon gasped.

"So, that girl…"

"Is most likely the next target, yes." Laura sighed. Lisbon frowned.

"So, if you can't come up with the name…"

"We'll know soon enough." Laura finished. Jane sighed.

"Let's go see Sophie." So, they went to the nurses' desk, and walked into a room with a weak looking woman lying on the bed. She smiled. It didn't look much stronger than her.

"Patrick. She-she gave me this." She handed Jane an envelope. Grace, Lisbon, Laura, and Sophie listened as he read,

"Oh, darling Patrick, you are putting the pieces together. It's too late, you know. Your darling agent Teresa has left the building, and now she won't return. However, first I have a bit of past to get rid of: The father she never had, the young girl who's life you saved at all cost, the murderer you let walk, and the granddaughter who isn't one. All my love, Angela. P.S. The child you heard of from Wayne, her fate is already sealed. Don't bother trying to save her. It will only get you killed."

A/N: So, can you figure out who all of the targets are?


	12. Saved?

**A/N: Thank you, Jisbon4ever, Mentalgal for reviewing the last chapter. And, because I really should do this every chapter, but I forgot, thank you Brown Eyes Parker, Space-case7079, Country2776, and ****MJ2387 for reviewing past chapters! :) **

Lisbon sighed. It wasn't that hard to figure out some of them:

"The Father I never had is Minelli. The killer we let walk free is that girl who killed her father. The others…"

Jane closed his eyes.

"I can answer one more: The child whose life you saved at all cost was Ashley. Remember? There was a bomb in the room, and you wouldn't leave until you got her out."

Lisbon nodded.

"Oh, right. And, it seems like a few years back a woman had a granddaughter named Caylie, only it came from her husband's old girlfriend's daughter, so she wasn't really her granddaughter."

Jane nodded.

"Ok, so, let's make some phone calls!"

Just then they heard loud yells coming from the hallway.

"No! I need to see them!"

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't-"

"No, if you don't let me in there right now, she's going to-"

"Listen, I don't make the rules, I just-"

"If you follow them this time, I am going to d-"

Lisbon and Jane rushed out to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok here?" Lisbon asked. A girl a couple of years older than Laura looked up, panicked.

"You're not… are you Charlotte's dad?"

She was screaming at Jane. Lisbon glanced at him. He answered,

"Yes, I am. I know who you are, but your name…"

"Patricia Parker."

"Oh, right. Patricia, where are your parents?"

She sniffed.

"She-she killed them!"

Jane's eyes narrowed. He seemed to go back to the old Patrick Jane, the one that wanted nothing more than to kill Red John and die. That was the look in his eyes when they met Lisbon. She wordlessly took his hand and turned back to Patricia. She gently said,

"Ok, I need you to come with me. I will put you under the care of agent Grace Van Pelt, ok?"

Patricia nodded. They walked back to Rigsby's room, where Grace had never left. They found her with her arms wrapped around Rigsby, sobbing. Apparently her anger had worn off, and it was replaced with heartbreak. Rigsby tapped on her shoulder. She glanced back and jumped up. Rigsby laid back down and watched the scene.

"Oh, I-boss, I just-I- Wayne was just- who are you?" She suddenly noticed Patricia.

Lisbon answered,

"This is Patricia. I know Rigsby was just being a good friend, but that's another subject. Patricia's parents were killed by Red John. She is under your protection until Red John is caught. I realize the timing is inconvenient, but Rigsby can't watch her, Cho will have no desire to watch her- picture Cho with a kid, ok?"

Despite Grace's heartbroken state, she had to laugh. Lisbon joined her, then continued,

"Jane obviously needs to focus on Red John, and I-the team leader-needs to stay with him."

Grace laughed.

"Right. _Team leader. _Boss, I have trouble…"

She caught sight of Lisbon's glare and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, I'll watch Patricia. No problem. As long as she doesn't mind a heart-broken, over-emotional idiot!"

Rigsby quickly cut in.

"You aren't an idiot!"

She laughed sarcastically.

"I didn't notice that my fiancé had a girlfriend! I think that counts as idiot!"

It was Patricia who answered.

"You trusted him. That is not an idiot. That's a case of 'I love him and he loves me, so we will live happily ever after.'"

Grace shook her head.

"It was a case of 'I can't have the one I love, he is convenient, and he treats me like a princess, so I can learn to love him, and if I do not marry someone, I will die of heartbreak.'" She gasped at what she had just revealed. Lisbon sighed.

"I for one am not surprised."

Everyone stared at her. She shrugged.

"And you are?" She asked Jane. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah! I thought she had fallen in love with him!"

Patricia cut in,

"I guess it's a girl thing. I could see it as soon as I heard her story!"

Lisbon answered,

"But you said… never mind, we have phone calls to make."

A few hours later, everybody was aware of the danger.

The doctor said that Sophie and Rigsby could go, but that Rigsby couldn't work for a few days so he could recover, and Sophie, who had been injured a little more than him, would have to have someone check in on her for a few days, just to be sure she was ok.

Lisbon frowned when she heard that, but then she got an idea. She pulled out her phone, dialed, and started talking.

"Hello, Minelli? Ok, _Virgil, _I need someone to go check up on a friend of mine for a few days. Yeah, not much, just once or twice a day, to be sure she's ok… well, I guess that would work…bye."

Seeing the expectant faces of Jane, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Laura, Patricia and Sophie, She explained,

"Minelli-or Virgil, as he said I should call him now that he's not my boss- is too busy to, but his son, Vance, will come and check on her."

Sophie nodded.

"Ok, now I'm ready to go home!"

Everyone laughed, and she left with Grace, Rigsby, and Patricia.

Jane, Lisbon and Laura headed back up to find Cho and Elise. Laura glanced around and laughed mischievously.

"You know, we look like a little family here: Mother, Father, and Daughter! I really think we would make a good family, especially with parents that are so obviously in love with each other!"

Jane looked at Lisbon in confusion. Lisbon frowned for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Grace-Grace came back before her-she-she didn't-didn't know-she's still trying to-"

Jane realized what was going on and joined her in laughter. Laura huffed.

"What did I miss?"

Lisbon forced herself to calm down. Blushing, she answered,

"Well, your dad and I have already admitted we were in love with each other."

Laura blinked.

"When?"

"Back at the CBI, a few hours ago!"

Laura quickly recovered from her shock and asked,

"So, have you…kissed?"

Lisbon blushed even harder.

"N-no…"

Laura replied,

"Please do!"

Jane looked at her seriously.

"Your mom is right now trying to kill whoever she can, especially if they stand between her and me. I don't think it would be wise to…."

Laura cut him off.

"Oh, please. I know here better than anyone. She is not going to come into a hospital, especially not now!"

Jane glanced at Lisbon and shrugged. She nodded. He gently leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss lasted a few moments. When they pulled apart, she smiled at him softly. Just then, they heard applause. They looked up, surprised. Cho stood in the doorway of what would have to be Elise's room, perfectly straight faced, clapping.

"About time."

Lisbon's cheeks grew warm.

"Elise is fine," He continued, "Or, at least, she will be soon."

Lisbon nodded.

"Good."

Her phone rang.

"It's Hightower... Yes Ma'am? Ok…"

She put the phone on speaker as they stepped into Elise's room.

"Go ahead."

"Ok, we have another letter that just came in from Angela…I mean 'just now, I called you when I saw the envelope' just now got in. Let's see. It says…

'Dear Patrick, I see you have saved them. A pity, I truly was looking forward to them. Oh, well. I will still rid you of your true love, and you will live in guilt forever. And you can't stop me.'"

Cho said, in his usual stoic way,

"So, she is threatening to kill Lisbon. That's kind of dumb. We are right here with her, and we aren't letting her out of our sight."

Jane shook his head.

"No, something's not right…she has managed to evade us for years…she's not going to do or say something dumb now…you know, she is so vain, so conceited, and definitely delusional. She wouldn't refer to anyone as my true love except…"

Laura finished for him.

"Herself."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I seem to have gone off of the fluffy path… I'll get back on it soon… or at least try! :)**


	13. Time out

**A/N: One reviewer specifically asked for fluff, so there will be very little case in here! (You guys deserve it, anyway.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, or Princess Bride. (No, I have not lost my mind.)**

Hightower, who they had never hung up, said,

"Patrick, this is getting too personal for you. I wanted to take you off of the case when we found out that Red John was your wife-ex wife- whatever. Anyway, I left you on because you have been chasing Red John for about seven years, so I thought you deserved to be there when she was caught, but now you are making excuses to cover up the fact that she's targeting Agent Lisbon. I think you just can't stand the idea of your wife as a killer, and the idea or her killing someone you love is just unimaginable for you. You are off of the case until further notice. And, Lisbon, obviously you can't work the case if you are the target. Way too personal. You are also off the case until further notice. Agent Cho, you're in charge of the team for now. I will pull the strings I have to, Rigsby and Van Pelt will join you soon. Rigsby isn't injured too badly, he'll be fine. Good bye."

Lisbon asked quickly,

"What about Patricia? Van Pelt…"

"She can stay with Sophie."

Before Lisbon could say anything else, Hightower hung up.

Jane sighed and said,

"Well, Lisbon, if we're both kicked off of the most important case of our lives, the least we can do is spend it together. What do you want to do?"

Lisbon thought for a moment.

"Well, we have been going almost non stop for nearly twenty-four hours. We have eaten once the whole time. I would say, dinner."

He nodded.

"I'm driving."

She shook her head quickly.

"Patrick, you know I love you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the world's worst driver. And," She added with a grin,

"I have the keys."

She stuck her hand in her pocket, and frowned. She looked at him. He was just grinning innocently. She rolled her eyes, realizing there was only one time he could have done it.

"Seriously? You picked my pockets? While we were kissing? I believe you think I'm going to go easy on you now!"

Jane just kept grinning and walked toward the car. All of the sudden, Lisbon had an idea. She leaned back against the wall suddenly and started making loud sobbing noises. He turned back to her worriedly. When she didn't react, he walked up to her and asked,

"What's wrong?"

She managed between sobs,

"I-I thought that with-with everything going on you-you would take a break from-from being a pain-but I-I guess not…"

He pulled her into his arms.

"Teresa, everything's going to be ok."

She pulled away, sniffling. She whispered,

"Now it is."

He blinked in confusion. She grinned and held up in her hand the keys. He gasped in surprise, realizing what she'd done.

"I-I can't believe you-"

He couldn't continue. They both laughed the whole way to the car.

"I-I can't believe you did that! I actually thought you were upset that I-Oh, well. Now I shall have my revenge!"

She giggled as she settled into the driver's seat.

"What kind or revenge? The last time you threatened me with 'revenge,' you messed with my mind through a whole case, but…"

He laughed mysteriously.

"You'll see."

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

"Where are we going to eat?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying,

"Your favorite- Italian."

She glanced at him, surprised.

"How did you…never mind. You're you."

He laughed and nodded.

They drove into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant a few minutes later.

Jane politely got the door for Lisbon. They walked in and Jane said,

"Steve, unless you want your wife to know about your girlfriend, I would advise you give us a table now."

The greeter frowned, but nodded.

"Ok, um, right this way…"

Lisbon looked at Jane in confusion. He shrugged and whispered into her ear,

"Well, we're supposed to have a reservation in order to eat here, but I didn't feel like waiting that long."

She rolled her eyes.

"How can you go from gentleman to five year old in less than thirty seconds? We could have waited a few minutes!"

He shrugged with a smile.

"It's a gift."

She shook her head.

"Remind me again why I feel in love with you?"

He laughed.

"Because I am absolutely charming!"

Lisbon wondered if it would be acceptable to hit him in a fancy restaurant.

Jane pulled her seat out for her and pushed it back in when she sat down, then went over to his seat.

"Wha-what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked, still shaken.

They ordered their drinks, and started reading the menu. Jane calmly said,

"You are going to order spaghetti. You love Italian, but you also love simplicity."

Lisbon studied the menu, trying to find something else, just to bug him. After five minutes, she gave up. The waiter came back with drinks and asked,

"So, are you two ready to order?"

They nodded. Jane spoke up before Lisbon could.

"I will have spaghetti, and so will the lady."

Lisbon suddenly had the desire to stick her tongue out him, but resisted.

Dinner was fairly quiet, as they were both very hungry. After dinner, Jane drove Lisbon home. Without them even discussing it, Jane walked inside her house.

Lisbon sighed tiredly.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Jane nodded.

"Sure."

He started looking through her movies. Something caught his eye. It was hidden back behind all of her action movies, but he still saw it. He laughed.

"Seriously, Lisbon? Princess Bride?"

She glared at him.

"What? It's a good movie!"

He laughed and said,

"Ok, we'll watch it."

She shrugged and nodded. He put it in and joined her on the couch.

Jane frowned as it started.

"I thought this was about a princess?"

Lisbon laughed.

"You have never seen the Princess Bride, have you?"

He shook his head.

"You'll see."

They watched for a few more minutes.

"I'm not sure who I like better, the boy or the grandfather!"

Lisbon laughed again.

"I have to say the boy, although I did like that line." She answered, referring to the

'Thank you very much, that's very nice of you.' comment.

"I don't know," He answered, "I liked him sneaking 'True Love' in there with all of the other stuff."

Lisbon laughed again, and they resumed watching.

"Wow, she is really bossy. Please tell me they don't fall in love!" Jane commented. Lisbon laughed again.

"So, you can have a soft spot for bossy women, but he can't?"

Jane realized she was extremely tired when a blush didn't accompany that statement. She was too tired to realize it was embarrassing.

He just returned his attention to the movie.

They kept watching for a while, and then Jane felt a head on his shoulder. He pretended not to notice, as it would probably embarrass her. He watched for a little while longer, and then he heard a soft snore. He smiled silently, stopped the movie, and carefully moved, leaning her down to where she was laying on the couch. He took off his jacket and laid it over her, kissed her forehead and then moved to a chair near the couch, knowing that she would probably shoot him when she woke up if he didn't.

They stayed like that for a while. Jane actually thought about going home, but decided that he didn't want to take the chance that he was wrong about Angela. About two hours later, his phone buzzed. He answered softly,

"Hey Cho. What's up?"

"Jane, we have a problem. We just went to the address that Daniel Ruskin paid for, and it's definitely Angela's. She's not here, but she has been. There is stuff in here that-well, she made a bomb in here, and now she has it with her, wherever she is."

Jane realized what was going on.

"She's coming here. She's going to get rid of both of my 'true loves' at once."

A/N: Well, I couldn't end the chapter with them being perfectly happy, could I? Not until Red John can't bother them anymore. Still, I hope this is fluffy enough! :)


	14. Time's up

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter in the story, but I just couldn't take it any further, and if I put more in the middle, it would get boring, so please enjoy! :)**

Jane looked worriedly over at Lisbon. She looked so peaceful, but not waking her didn't even cross his mind. He simply tried to figure out how to wake her the quickest, without her throwing something at him. Finally, he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder and said softly,

"Teresa, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Jane? Wha-what happened? What are you doing here?"

He frowned.

"What do you mean? What do you remember?"

Her cheeks grew warm as she said,

"I-I fell asleep on this couch, and after a…weird dream, I wake up to…"

He chuckled.

"At least most of what happened wasn't a dream. Angela is Red John, my daughter is alive, I love you, we kissed, we watched Princess Bride, then you fell asleep, and now we have to go, because Angela is coming here with a bomb!"

Lisbon sat up straight.

"What? Bomb? I-I- what?"

Jane took her hand and started pulling her toward the door. She tripped and, probably because of a tired/dizzy/confused combination, she couldn't pull herself together enough to get up. Jane took her hand and tried to pull her up. She did stand, but she was still extremely disoriented. Jane took her hand again to try and balance her. She asked dizzily,

"How far away?"

He sighed, knowing what her reaction would be.

"About two hours."

She said,

"Well, then, I need to get some photo albums and stuff…"

He shook his head.

"To be more precise, the house she left is two hours away. We have no idea how far away she herself is."

She was already upstairs and didn't hear him. He rolled his eyes as he hurried after her. How had he ended up with this job? Oh, right. He fell in love with her.

She quickly grabbed all of the photographs off of her wall. He caught her hand and repeated what he had said about not knowing where exactly Angela was. Just then they heard a loud door slam. They looked at each other. They knew where she was. She was right downstairs. And she was ready to kill them. They started running downstairs. They saw her grin. They knew it was too late. They ran toward the door, but they knew they wouldn't reach it in time. They opened the door, and they heard

"BANG!"

**A/N: I know, Short. Still, I hope you liked it a little! :)**


	15. Happily ever after

**A/N: Here it is….**

_Previously, in THE STORY OF JISBON..._

_She was right downstairs. And she was ready to kill them. They started running downstairs. They saw her grin. They knew it was too late. They ran toward the door, but they knew they wouldn't reach it in time. They opened the door, and they heard_

_"BANG!"_

Lisbon and Jane closed their eyes. It was too late to get away….

Nothing. Lisbon tentatively opened one eye and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jane. Jane."

He opened his eyes and ran over to the shooter and hugged him.

"Thanks, Danny. You know, you're still going to get in trouble for helping a criminal all this time, but now we can tell the jury that you helped us."

Lisbon watched the scene thoughtfully. Daniel Ruskin had just shot his sister, the woman he loved, and his crime partner all in one to save their lives.

There had to be more she could do for him…

*Flashback*

"_Yeah, the thing is, fraud is kind of hard to prove. I'm not worried."_

"_Yeah, well, they're coming, so…"_

"_I believe she's telling you to, um, scram."_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_Ok."_

"_Thank you, Lisbon."_

"_I didn't hear that."_

"_Um, I said 'thank you, Lisbon!'"_

"_I can't hear anything."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Get out of here."

Jane and Danny both looked at Lisbon in confusion. Their voices blended together.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and said a little louder,

"Get out of here. If you're here when they get here, they'll take you in. Otherwise, we can just say that you left before we got a chance to stop you. So, scram."

Recognition flickered through their eyes at that word. Danny nodded.

"Thank you."

And he turned and ran. Jane looked at her for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

He whispered.

"Thank you, so much!"

She grinned.

"I can't hear anything."

He rolled his eyes, but a grin covered his face.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Did you hear that?"

"I'm sure she did."

They looked around, startled. They knew they had heard Cho's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Check your pocket, Jane."

He pulled out his phone and chuckled.

"Oh, hey, Cho."

"Next time, remember to cut off your phone. Just closing it doesn't hang it up."

Lisbon smirked, but then frowned.

"So you heard…"

"I didn't hear anything but you and Jane kissing."

Lisbon blushed, but laughed in spite of herself.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She grinned. That was Cho. He said nothing happened, so nothing happened.

"For…never mind. Bye."

...

_And that was how they got that way. Jane proposed the next day, by standing on a water fountain in a restaurant, of all things. _

_The team received the surprise of their lives when Sophie admitted that she and Minelli's son had eloped two weeks after meeting. Jane just hoped that this time it worked out. She always was one to rush into love…_

_Rigsby proposed to Van Pelt a week before Jane and Lisbon's wedding. _

_She hadn't thought twice before saying yes._

_Patricia and Laura got to be good friends, and they offered Patricia the honor of being a bridesmaid, but she declined, saying that she needed to spend time with her aunt. Everyone was shocked to see her sitting next to Rosalind at the wedding. _

_Ashley was the flower girl, making everyone's day with her smile. _

_The bridesmaids were Grace, Elise, and Laura. _

_And the preacher asked,_

"_Do you, Teresa Lisbon, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_And she could answer with absolute certainty,_

"_I do."_

**A/N: So the story is over…for us. For them, the story has just begun! **


End file.
